


Imperdoável

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eu posso sentir você me olhando do outro lado do grande salão.





	Imperdoável

**Author's Note:**

> Pov Helena Ravenclaw direcionado ao Barão sangrento

Eu posso sentir você me olhando do outro lado do grande salão. Quando nós eramos vivos o seu olhar sempre me fazia sentir como se algo estivesse rastejando pela minha pele. Agora só faz com que eu me sinta fria. Eu não tenho certeza qual das sensações é preferível.

Você não me segue mais e por isso eu me sinto agradecida, ter aguentado isso em vida já foi ruim o suficiente. Nas poucas poucas vezes ao longo dos últimos séculos que você ousou se aproximar você falou sobre perdão e sobre um amor tão grande que poderia encher o mundo inteiro. E em resposta eu te digo que essas coisas soam agradáveis e como eu nunca tive a chance de experimentá-las.

Eu não me importo com o quão apaixonado você estava, eu só me importo com o que você fez com esse amor. E o que você fez foi acabar com a vida que eu mal tive tempo de experimentar.

Você merece carregar as suas correntes e o meu sangue em suas mãos. E você não está perdoado.


End file.
